


Oil Change

by Serade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, blowjob, mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade
Summary: Bickslow was surprised the mechanic fixing his car actually returned the compliment. His frustrating morning just turned into something he wouldn't mind repeating.





	1. Chapter 1

Bickslow sighed as he pulled in to the workshop. This was no way to start the day. He had better things to do, but he needed the damn car. Finding the parking lot devoid of workers, he clicked his tongue and unbuckled. Getting out of his car, he walked over to the open garage door. The hall within was covered in tools, canisters, and tires, but there was no human in sight.

“Hello?!”

“What?!”, a gruff voice responded.

Unable to tell where exactly it came from, Bickslow called, “I need a new tail light!”

A loud thud came from the back, followed by a metal screech and heavy footsteps. Around the corner stomped a man both taller and broader than him. Walking over, he stopped just short of Bickslow. It seemed rude not to offer a hand, but seeing the layers of grease on the man’s hands and overall, Bickslow wasn’t inclined to observe pleasantries. The smell of the mechanic was stronger than that of the rest of the garage, as though he had crawled through a barrel of oil and then rolled in dirt.

“Tail light, huh? Bulb out or glass broken?”, the man asked.

“Glass”, Bickslow answered sourly.

Walking outside, the mechanic whistled. “Not a shabby ride.”

He crouched down behind the car to get a closer look at the light and surrounding metal. “I’d be more careful if I were you. Accidents are expensive with a car like this.”

Getting up and stalking back into the garage, he continued, “If you don’t get injured, that is, with a fast car like that.”

“I wasn’t in an accident”, Bickslow snarled.

“No?”

Not loving the tone, Bickslow slimmed his eyes. “No. I was parked when some idiot bumped into my car.”

“That asshat didn’t even leave a note or anything”, he grumbled.

“I wouldn’t either”, the mechanic said and he frowned.

“And why’s that?”

“That car is expensive. No way I’d be able to pay for the damages”, the man shrugged.

Bickslow clicked his tongue. “It’s still shitty attitude.”

“If you say so, rich boy.”

Digging through a box in the back of the garage, he produced a new tail light. “I think we might have some matching lacquer as well, if you want me to fix up those scratches.”

“Yes. Fuck it. Do that as well”, Bickslow agreed.

“Bring the car in”, the mechanic instructed.

As soon as the car stood indoors, the man got to work. After collecting some tools, he unzipped the top of his blue overall and shrugged it off his shoulders, tying the arms together over his waist. Underneath was a white tank top. Or rather, a tank top that looked to have been white once upon a time. Crouching down, he began taking the old tail light out.

Bickslow observed the man curiously. He was rather handsome under that awful uniform. Seeing the strong arms flex as he worked was fascinating. There was a sheen of sweat on his forehead. The focused grim eyes and surprisingly nimble hands worked with practised efficiency. He ran a hand through his blond hair and Bickslow had to remind himself to breathe.

When it was all done, the mechanic stood and for the first time met his eyes head on.

“What are you staring at?”

“You.”

Bickslow tensed. Shit, he just said that out loud. That was very unprofessional of him. Luckily the mechanic didn’t seem to take offense. An amused smirk spread over his face.

“Oh yea?”

Bickslow nodded.

“What for?”, the mechanic prompted.

“You're just really hot.”

The man chuckled. “Thanks. And same.”

“Seriously?”

The man was actually flirting back? He hadn’t expected that. Especially not after being called ‘rich boy’. He may be ignorant, but he knew what that was supposed to mean. It wasn’t far from a ‘go fuck yourself’. But now the grumpy atmosphere hanging around them had suddenly dissipated.

“Yea”, the mechanic nodded. “Why? You wanna do something?”

“Depends. What's 'something'?”

The man beckoned with a finger.

Bickslow hesitated for a moment and then came forward. To hell with it if the man was greasy. Worst case, he could go back home and get changed. Late was late. How much didn’t really matter at this point. Hell, it was past 11. Maybe he’d just take the day off.

The mechanic smirked. Reaching for a rag, he rubbed the worst of the dirt off his hands before reaching out and placing them on Bickslow’s cheeks. Leaning in, he kissed his customer.

Bickslow grabbed a hold of the thank top and kissed back eagerly. The man’s breath was surprisingly fresh in contrast to the musky scent of his sweat.

“What do you want ‘something’ to be?”, the mechanic asked.

“Uh…”

“Cat got your tongue?”, the man teased.

“I’m more of a dog person”, Bickslow countered and he barked a laugh.

“Nice one.”

The mechanic took a hold of his hips and tugged him closer.

Glancing to the street outside, Bickslow wondered, “Won’t someone notice?”

“One sec”, the man nodded.

Letting the garage door down and turning the lock of the side door, he returned and grabbed a hold of Bickslow’s butt, pressing himself against the man.

“Now we’re in private. So, what do you wanna do?”

“I’m not sure.” Bickslow let his eyes wander over the firm man. “Touch you.”

“That’s all?”, the mechanic asked, sounding almost disappointed.

Bickslow huffed a laugh. “What do you want me to say? I wanna get on my knees and suck you off right here and now.”

“That is about what I was hoping to hear, yea. I love seeing a groomed guy like you on his knees”, the man smirked.

Bickslow chuckled. “Fine. Then I want to get on my knees and suck you off right here.”

Watching the mechanic take his top off and letting it fall to the floor, Bickslow let his eyes feast on the broad chest. He felt almost a little silly, nearly drooling over this stranger. But hell, it had been a while and this was a lot of man to take it at once. One of the rough hands came up to his chin, a thumb nudging his lips, and Bickslow took a measured breath, giving himself a second to catch up with the happening. Meeting the gorgeous orange eyes, he dropped to his knees.

The concrete floor wasn’t the most comfortable of surfaces, but Bickslow didn’t mind. It added something to this whole gritty scenario. The mechanic watched him intently as he reached for the overall, untying the arms and unzipping it further. Freeing the man’s cock, Bickslow made a show of his anticipation, eyeing the length and licking his lips before bringing it to his lips. Encouraged by the amused grin on the man’s face, he opened his mouth and took as much as he could of the erection.

A pleased hiss came from above and he hummed in answer. Allowing himself to forget any annoyances of the day, and any worries of detection, he bobbed his head. When the rough hands found his hair, fingers tangling into it and urging him to pick up his pace, he shuddered in arousal. The strong hips were soon getting a bit too enthusiastic for him, though. Pulling away, he gasped for breath.

The mechanic looked down at him wide eyed, pupils dilated, and jaw slack. He was so clearly eager to keep going. Bickslow chuckled happily.

Pushing the man back until he bumped into the side of his car, he scooted after and wrapped his lips back around the hard length. Placing his hand on the man’s hips and demonstratively pressing him against the car, he got what he wanted. The mechanic stood still, one hand clutched in Bickslow’s hair as he moaned his pleasure.

“Ah. Close. Shit”, he managed, and Bickslow backed off.

The hand curled into his hair didn’t let go, though, and so he didn’t let go either. Wanking the mechanic off, he stayed close, close enough for the pulses of cum to land on his collar. Feeling the man tremble, hearing his groans turning into gasps, Bickslow stroked his hand up one more time, revelling in the view of white thickly dripping down his fingers.

Looking up, he was met with an equally toothy grin.

“Not so clean any more now, are you?”, the mechanic mocked.

“Does that get you off?”

“It does”, the man admitted.

  


When the worst was cleaned up and they could reasonably pretend nothing had happened, the mechanic unlocked the garage again and led Bickslow into a corner office.

Doodling something into a ledger, he stated, "That'll be five thousand."

Bickslow’s eyes widened. He held a hand up defensively. "I… I wasn't going for a price reduction or anything."

“I know. It's fine. We had it in store already either way. Wasn’t much work. Call it promotional. To make sure you come back to our garage and not some other junk yard.”

“Aright then, if you say so.”, Bickslow agreed, counting the money out.

“Come by any time you need an oil change.”

“So I'll get reduced prices all the time?”, Bickslow jested.

“Free of charge for you”, the man flirted.

Chuckling, Bickslow nodded. “What an offer. I'll keep it in mind”

  



	2. Chapter 2

“What can I do for ya?”

“I... Well...”

Bickslow looked around himself. He had expected someone rather different when he came here. He had no idea this tiny workshop even had more than one owner.

“Ya?”, the man prompted impatiently.

“I came for an oil change? The other guy... uhm, a blond guy. He, he said he'd do it for free.”

A frown spread over the man’s grim face. He didn’t bother to turn his head as he called for his colleague.

“Laxus?!”

Laxus. So that was his name. Bickslow repeated it in his head a few times to make sure he would remember.

“What?!”, a familiar voice answered, equally annoyed.

When the bulging blonde appeared in the back of the garage and saw what, or rather who the issue was, his face softened somewhat. That still left him looking intimidating, but with a possibility of charming. Definitely hot, Bickslow determined. It hadn’t just been the day. It was the man.

“Did ya offer this guy a free oil change?”

“I did”, the blonde confirmed.

“Better get to it, then. We have enough work that actually pays”, the other man reprimanded and Laxus nodded.

Striding over to the fancy car standing in their parking lot, he opened the hood, checked the oil, and then shot Bickslow an amused look.

“Looks like you don't need it.”

“Oh? I could have sworn I did”, Bickslow lied.

“Perhaps we should take a closer look when I have time. Come, let me put it on the calendar.”

Mildly confused, Bickslow followed him into the office in the back. When Laxus locked the door behind them, he got the idea. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

“I think I left my calendar on my desk. Why don’t you help me look for it?”, Laxus jested.

Turning around to look, Bickslow could feel the mechanic close the distance between them, hands finding his hips and all of that firm body pressing in on him.

“Crowded in here, isn’t it?”, Laxus whispered.

“Quite”, Bickslow chuckled.

He looked over his shoulder. Laxus’s orange eyes were fixed on him with a ferocity that would easily have gotten him hard on its own. What the hungry look didn’t manage in an instant, the rough hand sliding to the front and cupping him through his trousers did.

Twisting his upper body, he leaned back to kiss Laxus, and by all gods that fresh taste was one he had longed for all week. Whyever did he hesitate to come back?

As soon as the firm hands had managed to open his trousers, one dove under his clothes to embrace his cock, and Bickslow moaned against the soft lips pressed upon his own. Squeezing a hand between their bodies and feeling the hard bulge under the blue overall, he knew exactly what he was looking for.

“Fuck me.”

Laxus raised an eyebrow in surprise. “You want me to?”

Nodding, Bickslow dug a condom and a pack of lube out of his pockets. “Yes. Fuck me. I want you so bad.”

“Really? Right here? The walls are thin you know”, Laxus asked.

The eager tone in his voice and the way he urged his hips forward told Bickslow the mechanic didn’t mind that one bit, that it was actually going to happen if he was okay with being noticed.

“I don’t care. Fuck me”, he confirmed.

Taking the two wrappers from his hands, Laxus grinned and began unzipping his overall.

“Bend over.”

Bickslow did, bracing himself against the table with his elbows. He peered over his shoulder, watching Laxus prepare. He was efficient. Overall arms tied together lower down, no top underneath today. Underwear pushed down. Condom. Lube. Wrappers forgotten on the floor, he tugged Bickslow’s clothes down further with eager hands.

Bickslow closed his eyes, relaxing, breathing deep. He felt the man’s cock take the invitation, sliding into his body, pressing against his insides. A spark shot up his spine. He arched down, resting his chest against the rough wooden surface.

“Gods.”

When Laxus moved, that spark became a flame, heating him all over. He dug his fingers into the tabletop, hopelessly scrambling for a hold as Laxus’s hips thrust forward, driving that hard cock further into him, and pulled back, stripping him of breath.

Their concert of moans and screeching furniture was most likely echoing through the garage beyond these thin plaster walls, but for some reason that only turned Bickslow on further.

Feeling a warm puff of air against his shoulder, Bickslow shuddered. He looked back to see Laxus leaning over him, jaw clenched and eyebrows furrowed. He was groaning through his teeth, straining his arms as not to collapse on top of Bickslow.

So hot.

Bickslow reached for one of the strong arms and urged it up more until Laxus was more or less lying atop him. Feeling the warmth of the broad man, and the weight of him, Bickslow whined. He was perfectly happy sandwiched between wood and the expanse of muscle.

Noticing how Laxus lost his rhythm, Bickslow did his best to push back against every thrust until Laxus groaned against his neck, shaking above him.

Bickslow moaned in arousal. This visit turned out much better than he had expected.

Another thing he hadn’t expected was Laxus tugging him up to stand only to reach around and stroke him to climax as well. Grunting, he spilled over the rough hand, and watched his cum dot the table.

Resting in the strong embrace for a moment to catch his breath, Bickslow finally gave a satisfied hum and turned around.

“So, six o’clock?”, Laxus asked breathlessly, starting to rearrange.

“Huh?”

Leaning against the table, Laxus grinned, “I have time at six to take a closer look. I can spend some time then to really make sure your engine is running smoothly, if you catch my drift.”

“Right. I uh… Maybe dinner first?”, Bickslow offered, pulling his trousers up.

Laxus stopped at that. “Dinner?”

“Only if you want to.”

“Hrm. Okay. Why not? If you're paying.”

“Deal.”

“What’s your name by the way?”

“Bickslow.”

After running his hands through his hair and clearing his throat, Bickslow nodded and turned leave. Before he could make his walk of pride back to the car, though, Laxus tugged him close and kissed him.

“See you at six then, Bickslow”

Laxus walked his pretty customer, or shall he say date, to the front and watched him drive off.

“Oil change. Hm? Rather loud business that.”, his colleague commented amused.

“Whatever.”

“He seems cute. When did you meet him?”

“None of your business.”


End file.
